Structures, such as commercial buildings, can be built using a variety of construction materials and construction processes. One example of a common construction material is concrete. Buildings built from concrete can have many building floors and can be constructed very quickly. In some cases, the build-out of the lower building floors is started prior to the construction of the upper building floors. In these cases, various construction activities, such as for example, running of plumbing pipes, installation of electrical wires and installation of elevator guide rails, can occur prior to the construction of the upper building floors.
The various construction activities often require heavy construction materials, such as for example pipes, panels, wires and guide rails to be installed on building floors above the first floor. Because the upper floors have not been completed, the elevators within the building are not available for use in transporting the heavy construction materials. In the construction of some buildings, the use of a crane for hoisting heavy construction materials it is not cost-effective or efficient.
It would be advantageous to provide a construction apparatus that could be easily used within an elevator hoistway for hoisting construction materials.